The Model Life
''The Model Life ''is a 2012 3D life simulation game developed by RedBox Entertainment and published by Reality Zone for the PC which is highly influenced by The Sims. It was initially supposed to be released on the PlayStation 3 and the XBox 360, but those versions were later scrapped. The game was not created for Linux OS. It was released exclusively in North America and Europe, not seeing a release date in Australia and Asia. It has a Teen ESRB rating due to alcohol reference, cartoon violence, ocmic mischief, crude humor, drug reference, language, lyrics, mature humor, mild sexual and suggestive themes, and tobacco reference. Game Description/Features Do you have what it takes to rise to the top and make it BIG in the modelling world? Put your skills to the test in the ultimate modelling challenge. You are a contestant on a reality show where you start off as an amateur model and work (or cheat) your way up the career ladder in hopes of becoming a global modelling superstar. *''Create your model: The extensive character creation tool allows players to customize their model contestant, who they will have full control over throughout the game. Hundreds of options are available to tweak the character's gender, age, height, weight, skin color, race, hair, facial features, clothing, accessories, and even determine their unique personality traits, strengths, and weaknesses. The look and personality of your model will have a profound impact on the game's events and progression.'' *''Choose your path: Do you want to pursue runway modelling and show off the latest and greatest fashions, or do you want to be a photoshoot model instead? The choice is yours!'' *''Travel the world: As the game progresses, players will move from city to city, experiencing fashion capitals such as New York City, London, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, and even Los Angeles. Each city has unique locations, people, and different standards and tastes in style. Players need to get in touch with their environment and appeal to the public and beyond!'' *''Design your living quarters: Move into bigger and better lofts along the way, and furnish and style them to your liking using a multitude of decorative items and objects.'' *''House drama: Live with a group of other models and immerse yourself in the drama of a reality competition setting which can have unpredictable, hilarious, or disastrous results!'' *''Your life, your decisions: Land gigs, practice your skills, and interact with those around you. You can work hard or try to fake your way to the top. Whatever you decide, consequences will follow!'' *''Sweet sabotage: Sabotage the success of your fellow contestants, and be on the lookout of other contestants trying to sabotage YOUR chances! Anything from messing with photos to ripping your wardrobe... EVERYTHING is possible!'' *''Develop a positive (or negative) image: Reputation is important! Your behaviour, attitude, and actions play a large role in your success as a model. Maybe think twice before getting drunk during the group night out or hooking up with the casting agent!'' Category:PC Games Category:Life Simulation Category:Single Player Category:Create A Character